under the rain
by Sandra Elders
Summary: The rain has drenched our heros and frankly made them all a bit cranky


Under the Rain

Subject Inuyasha  
Pairing Inuyasha X Kagome

The rain beat down on the old wooden hut as three drenched humans, one drenched Kitsune and one very wet dog Hanyou came rushing threw it's flap. Startling the elderly occupant within.

"Goodness, I thought ye all would be half way to the continent by now." Keade said offering Kagome her spare robe as Songo changed out of her demon slayers garb and into her Kimono.

"We barely made it out of the forests when the rains hit. We camped in a cave, but by morning it was flooded. We wadded in knee deep water all the way back." Miroku said drying himself by the fire as best as he could. Keade looked toward the door where she saw Inuyasha staring at it's flap apparently sulking about something.

"What's wrong with ye Inuyasha?" She said and he merely Keh'd.

"Don't mind him, we were all cranky and he pushed a few to many buttons and got sat." Miroku said giving up on drying off and instead just wrapping a blanket around his wet form.

"Inuyasha I said I was sorry I forgot how high the water was, I didn't even think about you drowning." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Well it's too late for an apology now Kagome, if Miroku hadn't laid me down on that rock and Shippo hadn't jumped down onto my chest I'd be done for." He said and Shippo laughed.

"Don't worry about saying thank you Inuyasha, it was fun." Shippo said, laughing until Inuyasha punched him, which was why he got sat in the first place. Kagome screeched and stood up.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT. That's it, I'm going home for the last time Inuyasha. I'm wet, I'm tired and from now on, you can have Kikyo find your shards for all I care, I quit." Kagome said as she went storming out of the hut leaving everyone within staring dumfoundedly.

"I can't believe you did that Inuyasha." Shippo said leaving a tiny handprint on Inuyasha's face from slapping him so hard. Inuyasha grabbed him by the tail lifted him in the air and dropped him.

"Me, your the one that made me do it, you little runt."

"I'm just a kid, you should learn to control your temper, that's what keeps driving Kagome away."

"I...you..." Inuyasha said red faced staring at the little Kitsune with murderous intent.

"Stop it both of you, your acting like children, well at least Shippo's acting his age, Inuyasha you don't have an excuse." Miroku said and the Hanyou turned his glare on him. "The point is Inuyasha we all need Kagome especially you, lets face it you can't fight without her."

"Would you guys stop yelling at me." He said sticking his fist threw the floor.

"Why is it every time ye young people come here I end up with holes in my home." Keade said.

"Inuyasha, we need Kagome, and I know she needs time to cool off but you need to go after her and get her back here, your the one that drove her off." Songo stated calmly.

"Don't worry, I'm going after her, but not to bring her back. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind." He said standing up and grabbing a hold of the flap.

"Are you sure you want to give away your last piece." Shippo said laughing hysterically and a small snorting sound escaped Miroku. Inuyasha merely growled and left.

...

Inuyasha reached the well just as Kagome jumped within, he ran over to it's ledge and hesitated. Songo was right, this was the angriest he had ever seen Kagome. If he were to confront her now he'd surely be sat all the way to hell. But he couldn't help it, his anger as always had gotten the better of him. Before he knew it he was floating in the time stream. When his feet hit the bottom of the well the sound of rain hitting a wooden roof hit his ears, and the smell of those car things assaulted his nose. He jumped out of the well onto the floor of the well house just as the flap was shutting. He ran threw and saw Kagome stamping off angrily toward her home. The rain beating down on her.

"Kagome," he yelled just as a large clap of thunder resounded preventing her from hearing him. He growled, then took off at a run and cut her off. Her mouth opened in shock and she fell to the ground with a thud and a splash.

"What do you think your doing here, go home Inuyasha." She yelled standing up and continuing to walk toward her home.

"No Kagome, I won't and do you know why?"

"Sit. Go home or I'll call the dog catcher." Inuyasha pried himself off the floor, angry, but he knew it would happen. As he stood up he half wondered what a dog catcher was, and half didn't care.

"Kagome," He said and she turned around again. "Stop using these damn beads and hear me out will ya, yea I messed up but it's not like it was the first time, I've done worse." This turned out to not help his case as he was slammed down to the ground again.

"No Inuyasha, this isn't the worst thing you've ever done. But you knew I was angry and you kept picking on Shippo anyway. The fact that you keep doing the same things over and over proves to me that I can say sit," Inuyasha slammed back to the ground, "all I want to. I can yell at you, threaten to leave and none of it will make you stop doing these things over and over again."

"Well, I, I've gotten better haven't I, I've tried to be nice to that little brat but he'll never learn if I'm not rough with him."

"Telling him when he's done something wrong is one thing beating him is different all your teaching him is he has to be tough, I understand you didn't have someone to take care of you when you were younger, you had to make it on your own, but he doesn't he has people to take care of him." She said and Inuyasha sighed.

"Your right Kagome, just because he's an orphan doesn't mean he's alone and I'm." he said choking on the words not used to saying them. "I'm sorry." The moment this exited his mouth he noticed Kagome's eyes widen with shock.

"Your sorry." She said face contorting in confusion.

"Yea I'm sorry is it that hard to believe." He said yelling again then he calmed his voice. "I really thought I was doing right by him but I wasn't, I can't promise I won't ever hit him again, but I can promise to not do it as often and remember that he'll learn everything he needs to know from us." He said and she walked over to him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha." She said and he suddenly felt uncomfortable he smelt that her mood had changed, and she wasn't as angry, but all the smells in her era made it hard to sort things out.

"Uh, Kagome, I" before he could finish the thought that he wasn't even sure how to piece together his thought process was completely lost when she kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on Inuyasha, lets get in side and dry off." She said grabbing his hand and dragging him toward the house. He loved the feeling of her hand against his as he aloud himself to be drug off.

End


End file.
